Mía y de nadie más
by VinceWolf-3
Summary: ¿Cómo se supone que lo maneje? Este amargo sentimiento me está volviendo loco, aun cuando intentas engatusarme con esos lindos ojos llorosos, me haces sentir no deseado. A veces solo logras que te amé y te desprecie, sé que tampoco puedes evitarlo; que este sentimiento también alberga en tu pecho. ¡Maldita sea, exclama cuanto me necesitas, grita que solo eres mía!


**Mía y de nadie más.**

 **Hora:** _4:27 a.m._ **Lugar:** _Bosques Sangría_

Mi respiración se volvía forzada con cada paso que daba, no podía saber realmente a donde me dirigía, simplemente corría y corría, huyendo de todo, obligándome a no parar hasta que estuviera totalmente segura de todo mal.

No importa cuánto tropezara, con cuantos arboles chocara y me aturdiera, no paraba de levantarme y retomar la acción que cometía. Mi cuerpo me pedía que parara, me lamentaba mentalmente al sentir las lagrimas rodar por mis mallugadas mejillas, era débil y aun sabiendo esto… no podía dejar de ser tan necia al querer vivir.

 _¿Vale la pena?_

 _¿Realmente quieres vivir con esos recuerdos?_

No, no quiero…

Es lo menos que quiero pero no puedo rendirme ahora, no cuando ellos sacrificaron tanto por mi bienestar, seria egoísta de mi parte.

 _Sufrirás_

Lo sé, es un precio que tendría que pagar, después de todo, ellos pagaran una condena que era para mí, dieron tanto por alguien que realmente no valía la pena. No valía nada, no era nada, una simple molestia, un estorbo que solo hace montón entre todo lo que me rodea...

El cuerpo me pesaba más, mi vista se nublaba, el ardor en mi pecho aumentaba y mis piernas flaquearon, obligándome a caer a la tierra, logrando que me lastimara con las rocas que estaban esparcidas, gemí de dolor e intente pararme, no tuve éxito y solo me quede ahí tirada, abrazándome a mí misma.

Dolía tanto, quería que parara, deseaba con todo mi ser que todo terminara de una vez por todas; mi petición fue ignorada en estos silenciosos bosques, dejando que mis gritos los inundaran y se perdieran en el olvido, para atraer mis sollozos lamentables.

\- Por favor, por favor –Era lo único que salía de mis labios, mi voz era tan insignificante, tan seca y vacía.

 _¿Quién es aquel que trae el dolor?_

A pesar de que estaba derrotada físicamente, mi cabeza era un desastre, recuerdos, imágenes y voces la rodeaban, mis pensamientos se quedaban atrapados ante toda la información que se acumulaba, pero el dolor seguía ahí, burlándose ante mi sufrimiento, disfrutando como quedaba a su merced. La culpa ha sido mía, siempre seria la responsable de que doliera.

\- Oh, pero miren que sorpresa.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna, erizando mi pelaje ante el miedo, la voz era masculina a pesar de que sonaba ronca, tenía un toque de filo al hablar. Levante la mirada, mirando un borrón azul con toques verdes, el sonido de las piedras quebrarse me dio a entender que caminaba a donde estaba, el pánico llego de inmediato y patéticamente intente arrastrarme lejos.

\- Mí querida niña, que patético intento de huir de mí –Declaro burlonamente.

Los pasos se volvieron cada vez más cercanos y antes de poder seguir, un punzante dolor se presento en mi pierna derecha, las lágrimas nublaban cada vez más mi vista y el llanto se volvió más fuerte. Quise patalear al momento en que me dio la vuelta pero el agarraba con fuerza mis piernas, al mismo tiempo que tomaba bruscamente mi rostro.

\- Por favor, por favor –Repetía una y otra vez, sintiendo su sonrisa ladina al pegar su rostro contra mi mejilla húmeda.

\- Me encanta cuando suplican por piedad, me da tanto placer escucharles mientras los hago pedazos.

Mi respiración se corto y un grito salió de mis labios, seguido de una mezcla caliente sabor a hierro, la cual tuve que tragar a la fuerza pues su mano se poso en mi boca, evitando que derramaba el liquido carmín. La desesperación era tan fuerte, mis brazos se movieron por si solos, llevando mis manos hasta su cara y sin saber que mas hacer, incruste mis pulgares entre sus ojos, sintiendo como estos se perforaban ante la fuerza que ejercía.

\- ¡Maldita niña! –Grito con furia y dolor, apartándose.

Con dificultad me hice a un lado, vomitando todo lo que llenaba mi estomago, lo único que podía ver entre esa espesa mezcla era el color rojizo de mi sangre. Gire el rostro un poco para poder verlo caminar de un lado a otro, maldiciéndome una y otra vez, mientras cubría con las palmas de sus manos sus ojos perforados.

Me levante del suelo, apretando mis dientes con fuerza y antes de dar un paso, me vi derrumbada de nuevo, todo paso tan rápido, lo único que podía procesar era el dolor que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo al ser azotada contra el suelo y arboles. Podía escuchar perfectamente como mis huesos se quebraban con cada golpe, pude ver su sonrisa torcida, disgustando de mi sufrimiento.

\- ¡No puedes desacerté de mi, tu eres de mi propiedad!

Todo se volvió negro después de eso.

 **Narrador**

La luna se oculta poco a poco, dándole la bienvenida a los cálidos rayos del sol, los cuales iluminaban todo lo que se pusiera a su paso, informando un nuevo día a todos aquellos que dormían pacíficamente en sus camas.

Los bosques fueron alcanzados por esos rayos y con ellos, iluminando una figura pequeña, acostada en el suelo, abrazándose en busca de calor, temblando ligeramente al sentir uno par de brazos rodearla con firmeza, reclamando lo que era suyo al tiempo que mordía sin cuidado alguno una de sus orejas.

 _¿Dime porque me siento no deseado?_

\- Shh, mi niña no llores –Susurro dulcemente, lamiendo el hilo de sangre que recorría la oreja anteriormente mordida.- Sabes que hago esto por nuestro bien.

Un suave llanto se escucho por parte del contrario, temblando cada vez más, retorciéndose ante al tacto que le daba el otro, suplicando por lo bajo que le dejara ir, pidiéndole que le soltara.

\- No, no, no –Negó el mayor, apretándola con mayor fuerza, obligándola a recostarse contra su pecho.- Sabes que nunca te dejare ir.

 _Dime que me quieres cada día_

\- Por favor –Sollozo, ocultando su rostro maltratado con sus palmas, gimoteando de dolor y temor.

El rostro del otro se oscureció un poco, ignorando las suplicas que le daba la pequeña niña que sostenía entre sus brazos, simplemente enterró su rostro entre aquellos cabellos rosados, aspirando el dulce aroma y soltando un suave ronroneo de placer, dejando de lado su brusquedad para acariciarla con suma ternura.

\- Di que me quieres –Paso delicadamente sus manos por aquellas heridas que adornaban la delicada piel y pelaje de la niña.- Di que me necesitas.

Al no recibir respuesta, frunció el seño, tomando su mentón con su mano libre, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, la miro con determinación, demandando que repitiera lo que había dicho anteriormente.

\- T-Te quiero –Comenzó con la voz quebrada, sintiendo sus orbes esmeraldas arder por tanto llorar.- Te n-necesito…

\- Yo también te quiero, Amy –Acuno su mejilla y planto un beso apasionado en sus labios, saboreando cada parte de su boca, amando con todo su ser la mezcla de hierro y cerezas que emanaba de la boca de su niña.

 _Me quieres_

 _Me necesitas_

Esta no se resistió, estaba devastada y rendida, las esperanzas de huir se habían esfumado, aceptando sin más remedio el destino que se le había otorgado.

 _Vas a estar conmigo_

Estaba obligada a permanecer al lado de él, no importa cuánto lo negara, cuanto resistiera, siempre volvería al mismo lugar y esas marcas que adornaban cada extremidad de su cuerpo, lo daban por hecho.

\- Di que me quieres –Ordeno nuevamente, repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro.- Di que me necesitas.

\- Te quiero… Te necesito –Repitió en un susurro, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara, siendo recompensada con mimos.- Sonic… Yo te quiero y te necesito.

Sin dudar mas, levanto su mano, acariciando la mejilla del erizo azul, el cual se apoyo mas ante la suave caricia, feliz de que su pequeña eriza rosa aceptara al fin su derrota, había sido un camino duro y largo, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Había logrado que la de orbes esmeraldas se rindiera, que dejara de luchar para aceptarlo. Se había desecho de todos los obstáculos, había cometido actos que los demás acusarían como ilegales…

 _Me tienes tropezando con un amor súper psicótico_

Sin embargo, había logrado su cometido, tenía a su niña con él y nadie se la arrebataría.

\- Te amo demasiado y esas marcas, lo demuestran.

Paso su mano por aquellas marcas aun frescas, adornadas por sangre coagulada, trazándolas con sus dedos, besándolas y lamiéndolas sin cesar.

Después de todo Amy siempre será…

 _ **Propiedad de Sonic The Hedgehog**_


End file.
